Deep Within
by Alacquiene
Summary: An alphabetized compilation of what Vanitas thinks of that blue-haired Keyblade Wielder he knows he should hate. OneShot / VanitasAqua


Set in Various Locations in the Birth By Sleep Universe.  
Mostly in the Land of Departure.  
**I always imagine Vanitas spying on Aqua, Terra and Ventus.**

So, why I wrote this.  
I noticed I had a lot of unfinished VanitasAqua OneShots in my Pending Folder.  
I summarized most of them into some of the letters here.

Also, I wanted to humanize Vanitas while still keeping him dark.  
I thought it might make a good challenge for myself.

Please share your thoughts.  
I really would like to know what you think about this one.  
And maybe which letters you liked the most! Hahaha!

By the way, I almost gave up on Letter X, and wanted to leave it blank. Hahaha!

**DISCLAIMER** [I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**DEEP WITHIN**

_Maybe in some twisted kind of universe…_

* * *

**A**

Being around Aqua caused intense **affliction**. She just made him so angry and caused levels of stress that would normally seem impossible. But being away from her was not much better. So he decided, what are a few notches up on the pain scale compared to the twisted, somewhat masochistic pleasure he gets from having her in his sights?

**B**

He hates the color **blue**. Blue was just soothing and calming; neither one of those agreed with him. And her hair was blue, right? Soft strands of soft blue… And so were those pretty eyes of hers, shimmering like the deep, blue ocean… Blue… He hated it. Definitely.

**C**

Damn her and her **cartwheels**! And her spins and splits and her graceful array of battle moves! The fight would have been a piece of cake, but no! She had to distract Vanitas with thoughts of where else her flexibility could apply.

**D**

He could sense what Ventus felt. That was the excuse he gave Master Xehanort when the old coot asked why he was so interested in Aqua. He sort of _forgot _to mention, though, that just because he could sense Ven's feelings, it doesn't mean he actually shares them. Imagine how stupid that would be. Vanitas feeling brotherly love for Terra?  
No. His feelings for Aqua were his own, and in a way, that was even more **disturbing** than if he did share Ven's brotherly love for Terra.

**E**

They did not have a lot in common. The one thing, maybe, were the **expectations**. Xehanort expected a lot from Vanitas, and Eraqus was the same with Aqua. Lucky Aqua, though. Her Master didn't expect her to join hearts with a sappy loser named Ventus.

**F**

"Well, that was a **first**," he mumbled as he quickly ripped the smile off his face. Never before had he found amusement in the happiness of others, in fact it always disgusted him. But there was just something unbearably adorable about Aqua dancing happily in the rain.

**G**

Spying on them would have been so much easier if the trio were all boys. But no, Aqua had to be one of them. And, dark-hearted or not, the teenage boy within Vanitas was painfully aware of the fact that Aqua was a **girl**. A very, very hot girl.

**H**

"Take Aqua's life!"  
He leapt off the cliff, intending to make this quick. He had to strike her down, and rip out her heart without **hesitation**. Because if he hesitates, even just for a second… Well, he didn't even want to think about what might happen.

**I**

He was not an **impulsive** person. He liked to think things through. But when he saw Terra casually trying to drape his arm across Aqua's shoulders while they were stargazing, he couldn't care less what the consequences would be as he threw a rock at the brunette.

**J**

**Jealousy** was quickly becoming his least favorite emotion. He could deal with hate and anger just fine, but to be jealous was torture. It made him want things he shouldn't. It made him want Aqua.

**K**

Ventus grinned cheekily as Aqua gave him a congratulatory **kiss** on the cheek for finally mastering the full hierarchy of Aero spells. As stupid as it was, Vanitas couldn't help but think that maybe he'd be a bit more willing to work harder at his own training if he had an Aqua to kiss him, too.

**L**

Having a heart of darkness meant he had no qualms about telling **lies**. So when Master Xehanort asked him what he thought of Aqua, it was easy for him to laugh and say, "She means absolutely nothing."

**M**

Vanitas was very thankful he had a **mask** on. It meant that no one could ever tell what sort of faces he was making. It was extremely useful around Master Xehanort. But, more importantly, it kept the smiles of his traitorous lips a secret from Aqua.

**N**

He hated how **narrow-minded** Aqua could be. He blamed their Master, who took narrow-mindedness to the extreme. Admittedly, it was useful because her steadfast stand against darkness really gave Terra that push away from her and into the trap set by Master Xehanort. But Vanitas knew that it also meant she will never see that there might be more to him than a heart of darkness.

**O**

Maybe **opposites **attract. As stupid as that was, he needed a fairly logical excuse. It would explain why Ventus was attached to Terra. It would also explain why Vanitas, the embodiment of pure darkness, was attracted to Aqua, the personification of the power of light. Yes, that made a lot of sense.

**P**

He was created for one **purpose**. But if, like maybe in a twisted kind of universe, he could choose another one, another reason to exist, it would be Aqua.

**Q**

If Vanitas could ask Ventus one **question**, it would be this. "Why not Aqua? What does Terra have over her? Are you seriously choosing that stupid brute over that stunning angel?" Okay, so three questions, but you get the point.

**R**

He was thoroughly pleased with her **reaction** when he split the wooden Keyblade in half. Alright, so there were more choice insults out there than _freak, _but for Aqua, that was probably as bad as it was going to get.

**S**

He thought nothing of **stars**. They are insignificant white dots on a boring black background. But they were good for one thing. Aqua is so enamored by them that, on nights when she stargazes alone, he can take a couple of steps closer to her.

**T**

Vanitas was glad he took the time to learn to **teleport**. It was thrilling, stalking Aqua one minute, and then disappearing just before she turns around to see him. Plus, the confused look on her face is just priceless.

**U**

It was difficult for him to suppress his **urges**, no matter what kind they are. He was used to just giving in. But he had to be careful around Aqua. For one, he must stay out of sight at all costs. For another, one of his nastier, naughtier urges might just push her off the edge; far enough to want to kill him. And, knowing his own urges, he wouldn't blame her.

**V**

He knows she sees him as the **villain**. And that becomes the basis for a lot of his fantasies. After all, don't most girls have a thing for bad guys?

**W**

He wanted a **Wayfinder**. The thought of being magically connected to Aqua was just so… Stupid. Never mind.

**X**

There was one thing more important than Aqua. The **X-Blade**. When the time comes – and it will – he will do whatever it takes to make sure the X-Blade is forged. Even if it means losing Aqua before he ever gets the chance to have her.

**Y**

"Aqua, do you think you could ever love me…?"  
The warmest of smiles perched on her lips. "**Yes**…"  
And after that dream, haunted by a three-letter word, Vanitas never wanted to sleep again.

**Z**

"**Zack**…" Vanitas hissed under his breath, his voice laced with pure poison.  
Was it not enough that there was a Terra, and then there was a Ventus, now there has to be a Zack?  
Damn it, Aqua! Damn it!

* * *

**END**

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


End file.
